Neverwinter Nights through the Eyes of Lothar
by Lost in A World of Pain
Summary: What will happen to the magnificent city of Neverwinter when a plague kills thousands and there is no cure to be found? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I am actually writing again. I must apologize to all those people that have been waiting for an update on my Harry Potter 'Surviving Without Sirius' story. I am about two thirds writing up the latest chapter but since the sixth book have felt lost as well as losing my inspiration. I have recently finished playing Neverwinter Nights and have decided to write up a story based on the game. That is what this story is based on. Hopefully people will read, but probably not, oh well. This story will be done from a first persons perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Neverwinter Nights. I am using the characters and events in an attempt to make an interesting story for people to read.

l---l

The Frozen North: the name given to the stark and unforgiving frontier that lies beyond the High Moor of Faerun. A bleak wilderness where barbarian clans and tribes of giants roam the lands and fierce dragons rule the skies. But amidst the frozen savagery stands a bastion of civilization: the city of Neverwinter, Jewel of the North. Behind the city's high walls those both hardy and brave carve out an existence from this bleak land under the guidance and protection of the legendary hero Lord Nasher Alagondar.

Yet there are some things that all the courage in the world cannot stand against. A virulent plague swept through the city, a terrible affliction that began in the Beggar's Nest. Soon all of Neverwinter would feel the touch of the Wailing Death. The disease could not be cured. Panic ensued and the streets soon erupted into violence. The Jewel of the North had was brought to its knees.

To save Neverwinter Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande, Paladin of Tyr, and Lord Nasher's right hand, put forth a call for a champion. A rush of would-be heroes answered her call. Some answered her call for the promises of glory and grandeur, while others by the lure of gold. Those with the greatest potential were initiated into the Academy to train and study under the greatest minds in Neverwinter, all in the hopes that a champion might emerge to save the city from the Wailing Death and whatever sinister force might be behind it.

Training in the Academy has been difficult. I feel that I have learnt much in my short time that I have been here and can only hope that I can in some way contribute to aiding Neverwinter in her time of need. Today is my final day in the Academy. I need to speak to my instructors regarding my final tests before I can leave and see how I can best help Neverwinter. I was on my way to see my instructors when and was about to leave my dormitory when I was stopped by a person that I had never seen before. This person was probably a new student.

"Finally, you're up. I was afraid you were going to sleep all day. I guess the instructors work you pretty hard here at the Academy." The newcomer said to me.

This person was speaking to me as if he had known me for years. He came across a little forward in my opinion and I believe that these feelings made their way to my face because he soon introduced himself.

"My name's Pavel, I'm one of the new recruits. I just arrived here at the Academy this morning. You're Lothar Lorathion, aren't you?" he said and now I had a name for this brazen person.

"I am, but how did you…." I did not even finish my sentence because Pavel continued to speak.

"Is it true what they say about you? That Lady Aribeth herself ordered the Academy to send you an invitation to come here for training? I've never heard of anyone being invited to train at the Academy before. Usually people are begging to get in. It must be a great honor for you." Pavel said in very excited tones.

"Well Pavel, it really is both an honor and privilege for me to serve Neverwinter in her time of need." I replied trying to hide my embarrassment at this praise I was receiving.

"You're pretty modest for someone who's got such high expectations on him. It wasn't quite so easy for me to get into the Academy. My brother Bim and I were working on one of the nearby farms outside the city when we heard Lady Aribeth put out a call for heroes to come to the aid of Neverwinter. We knew the city was suffering, but we didn't realize just how bad things were until we got here. We arrived just before they sealed the gates and quarantined the city. Thank the Gods I got accepted into the Academy! I wouldn't want to be out there on the streets with the plague – not with the city guards barely able to keep the order anymore." Pavel went on without even being out of breath.

"I don't know very much about the plague, what can you tell me about it?" I asked and only too late did I realize what I had done. I had just given Pavel another opportunity to speak.

The Wailing Death is a plague worse than any recorded in the entire history of Neverwinter. The whole city has been quarantined; nobody is allowed in or out. The Neverwinter militia do their best to enforce the quarantine, but people don't like being trapped inside the walls of a plague-infested city. Daily more bodies pile up in the streets and the citizens move one step closer to panic and open rebellion. Can't say that I blame them. It's only been a few months and already the dead number into the thousands." Pavel went on only pausing to take a breath.

"I didn't realize things were so bad. Can't the clerics and priests do anything to help? Surely they know of something or maybe can find a cure?" I commented absorbing all of the information that Pavel had just told me.

So many people dead, and in only a few months. This was worse than a war! It was frustrating because people would rather battle and die in battle, fighting an enemy that they can see. But to die this way? How can one battle an invisible foe such as this? Pavel wasn't finished with his talking yet. He took my silence as encouragement to speak again.

"Most people have given up any hope of finding a cure for the Wailing Death. Potions and medicinal herbs do nothing and even the city's most powerful clergy have been ineffective. I guess that's why Lady Aribeth ordered the Academy to open its doors to new recruits. The city needs a hero – someone who can save us all from the Wailing Death." Pavel said hope entering his voice.

He had a strange look in his eyes, one of hope and expectancy. He obviously was hoping to be the hero that would save Neverwinter, yet the way he looked at me was almost as if he expected me to do that. I am only a simple Paladin trying to ease others suffering and do what I can to help. What can I do?

"The word on the street is that Aribeth is actually working on a cure right here in the Academy. But that's just a rumor and is probably not even true." Pavel finished while some of the hope slipped from his voice only to be replaced by disappointment.

"That's very interesting. A cure…. hmmmmm. Well, it was nice to meet you Pavel but I really need to go now." I said putting the thought of a cure in the back of my mind to be thought on at a later time while readying myself for my tests ahead of me.

"Yeah, I guess you need to get on with your training. Well, good luck Lothar. Who knows, maybe the next time we meet those rumors of a cure for the Wailing Death will turn out to be true. Don't forget to say hi to my twin brother Bim over there by the door on your way out." Pavel concluded and shook my hand.

"Good bye Pavel!" I said trying to get away from him.

I preferred being early for appointments and my final tests were no exception. While I did learn a lot from Pavel he did take up a lot of my time. Then I realized what he had said and glanced over at the door of our dormitory to see his identical twin barring the door and looking in my direction. It seemed that I would not be able to avoid talking to this, Bim? Yes Bim, that was his name. I only hoped that he was not as talkative as his twin. I approached the door.

"Hey there! You're Lothar Lorathion, right?" Bim said and once more I wondered how these people had learned my name.

"I saw you talking to my brother, Pavel. My name is Bim. You should hurry; Olgerd is waiting for you in the room behind me. He said he has some equipment to give to you for your tests today. Good luck!" Bim said smiling.

"Thanks Bim, good to meet you." I said and shook Bim's hand.

I immediately decided that I liked Bim over Pavel. He did not speak any where near as much as his brother. I hurried through the door into the room behind him and saw the old dwarf Olgerd waiting for me.

"Hello there Lothar. Come to get yourself some supplies from old Olgerd have you? Good idea! Can't have you wandering the streets naked. Could give the Academy a bad name!" Olgerd said with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the tip Olgerd, wear clothes when adventuring. Good tip!" I said grinning down at the old dwarf.

"Damn shame this regarding the plague. Thousands dead and many more expected to die soon. This is absolutely horrible! But you've probably heard all of this already. Here's a chain-shirt for you. This one is on the house, but you need to pay for your other equipment. Don't worry you'll get a good discount here because you're part of the Academy." Olgerd said as he handed me a chain shirt.

I quickly put the chain shirt over my normal clothing and hurried off to the head instructor. I groaned as I noticed that I was running late, but maybe the head of training wouldn't notice. Upon arrival I saw, to my dismay that the head was waiting for me. He didn't look happy with his arms folded across his chest. He cast me a stern gaze as his right foot was tapping on the floor.

"It's about time you showed up Lothar! My name is Herban, but as far as your worthless hide is concerned you can just call me Sir!" Herban yelled as I stopped and stood at attention.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I muttered sheepishly.

"Well recruit, don't just stand there with that dopey expression on your face! Are you ready to begin your final test or not!" Herban said in his harsh tones small amounts of spittle flying from his mouth.

"Sir! I'm ready Sir!" I answered fighting back the desire to ask him if I could hold an umbrella when he spoke to me.

"Go speak to my assistants, Corporal Dendy and Corporal Hewwet. Corporal Dendy will test you on your melee weapon fighting while Corporal Hewwet will test you on your ranged attacks." Herban said in a tone that indicated that I was dismissed.

I approached Corporal Dendy who was waiting on the west side of the room.

"Well Lothar, if you're here that means that you are ready for your final test. To pass this test you will attack me and have to successfully land one blow. Ready? Go!" Dendy said and started the test.

Corporal launched his attack and I was momentarily caught off guard by his ferocity. I tried to land a blow but was initially unsuccessful as he easily dodged away and under my swings. Only when I feigned another swing and struck forward instead, did I manage to hit him.

"Well done Lothar! This concludes your test on close combat. Go to Corporal Hewwet on the south side of this room to complete the ranged part of your test." Corporal Dendy said massaging his newly bruised ribs where my blow had landed on his chain mail.

I put my short sword away and hurried over to Corporal Hewwet to begin my test on ranged weapons.

"Hey there Lothar. Here on the weapons rack I have all kinds of ranged weapons that you can use. I've got short bows, long bows, crossbows and many more. Just pick one that is your preference and then try to hit the target at the far end of the range. You need to get a bull's eye in order to pass this test. Go to it!" Corporal Hewwet said and indicated to a large weapons rack to his left.

I stepped up to the weapons rack and examined the various weapons. Although I did have a passion for long bows, I knew that the best weapon to choose for range and damage would be the crossbow. Selecting one that felt the easiest to use I fitted it with a set of bolts and took careful aim at the target on the other side of the range. Funny how easy this seemed when I was practicing, yet now the target seemed to dance in front of my eyes. I released my first loaded bolt and unfortunately missed the bull's eye. I barely even hit the target. I took a steadying breath and reloaded the next bolt. Once more I took careful aim and pulled the release trigger. The bolt flew straight and true as it sank into the middle of the bull's eye.

"Nice shot Lothar! You managed to hit the bull's eye on only your second try! You have successfully passed this portion of your final test. That means that you have passed altogether. Congratulations! Your days at the Academy are finally over. Hurry to the assembly chamber to join the other graduates of the Academy. Lady Aribeth is bestowing blessings on all those that have successfully passed their training. Best wishes in the world Lothar." Corporal Hewwet said shaking my hand.

"Thanks. I only hope that I can do something to help Neverwinter. See you later." I said and hurried off to the assembly chamber.

I was just about to leave the room when I realized that I still had Corporal Hewwet's crossbow. Turning around I ran back, replaced the crossbow in its original position. I was about to apologize when Corporal Hewwet only smiled, gave me the thumbs up and nodded. I smiled back and ran on towards the assembly hall.

I entered the assembly hall and was relieved to see that the graduation had not yet begun. This was something that I really did not want to be late for. There was a light chatter in the hall and a sense of excitement. I made my way towards the rest of the graduates when Lady Aribeth started speaking.

"Congratulations one and all! Your training at the Academy is now complete. Tyr's blessing be upon you." Lady Aribeth said and proceeded to start blessing each of the graduates, finally stopping when she came to me.

"Greetings, I have been forward to meeting you Lothar. The instructors here at the Academy speak very highly of your skills. I am the Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande." She said with a smile that seemed to warm my entire body.

"It is an honor my lady." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Perhaps after the graduation ceremonies we can speak in private. Neverwinter can use a good man like you." Lady Aribeth said still with that enchanting smile on her face.

"You flatter me far too much my lady." I replied fighting the burning sensation that started in my cheeks.

"We should arrange…. wait! What was that? Did you feel it, Lothar? Brace yourself! We are under attack!" Lady Aribeth said as the smile faded only to be replaced by one of shock and then determination.

She pulled a long bastard sword from the sheath on her back and charged forward four mages suddenly appeared out of thin air in the four corners of the room. I was close on her heals as I withdrew my short sword. We reached the first mage and attacked. He was completely overwhelmed by our attack. While he managed to parry Lady Aribeth's swing with her sword, his attention away, he was not able to also parry my forward thrust. My blade sank deep and I felt warmth spread over my hands. Looking down I saw that it was a mixture of blood and his innards. I will never forget the dying look on the mages eyes. I had just killed my first person.

But I had no time to dwell on this because the dying screams of my comrades tore through the air as various magic's tore their bodies to pieces. I ran across the room while Lady Aribeth went in the opposite direction. While I charged forward at the next attacking mage I watched magic missiles fly over my head. At first I thought that they were directed at me, but an anguished cry behind me told me that I had not been their target. I hit the mage in the gut with my shoulder and followed through by plunging my blade through his neck as he doubled over.

All returned too normal as the sounds of battle died away. Looking at the devastation around me I saw that only three of my fellow graduates had survived the attack. Feelings began to overwhelm me when a voice called out.

"Lothar I must speak with you!" Lady Aribeth called.

I went towards her and saw that she was calm as ever, not even a scratch on her or tarnished mark on her armor.

"My lady?" I said in the most controlled voice I could muster.

"Listen to me, Lothar, there is not much time. I fear this is not random attack we have suffered!" Lady Aribeth said in a rushed and anxious voice.

"As you may already know, a number of creatures were brought from Waterdeep here to the Academy. It was believed the reagents for a spell to create a cure could be extracted from them.

"A cure?" I stammered.

"Yes, we tried to keep this information a secret. But this attack reveals our secret is well known, even to our enemies." She continued.

"But, everybody at the Academy seemed to know something about the creatures from Waterhaven, even Pavel a new recruit had heard something of it." I said focusing on the task now at hand, information was being leaked, and that was the only explanation.

"Rumors spread as quickly as the plague itself! Or so it would seem. But what is done cannot be undone; we must focus on the task at hand. Neverwinter has many enemies. Some reveal themselves openly, like the city of Luskan, while others remain hidden and strike from the shadows. Whoever is behind this attack does not want us to find a cure to end the Wailing Death. I have a task for you Lothar, are you injured?" Lady Aribeth asked me.

"I am fine my lady, the blood on me is not my own. What would you have me do?" I said looking at myself and realizing that my arms and torso was covered in blood.

"Good, you must hurry and make sure that the Waterhaven creatures are safe! They must not be allowed to fall into the enemy's hands! Go back through the hallway that led to this room and head down the corridor to the east. That should lead you to where the Waterhaven creatures are being kept." She said, her tone growing more anxious with the passing of each second.

"You are not coming with me Lady Aribeth?" I asked surprised that such an important task would be given to me alone.

"No Lothar, I believe that this attack was centered on me by means of magic. That is how the mages got into the Academy I believe. Even now our enemies may be watching me as we speak. By going to the creatures I could be providing a point of magical entry for our attackers right by them. You have to do this alone. I have faith in you Lothar, now go!" Lady Aribeth said and her tone was final.

So off I rushed following her directions to the room where the Waterhaven creatures were being kept, still not having had a chance to fully comprehend just what had happened. As I exited the assembly room nearly tripped over the corpse of a fallen Academy guard. Regaining my balance I found myself looking into the eyes of yet another mage.

"What is this? I was expecting to find Aribeth, not some wet-behind-the-ears adventurer! See how you cope with my minions!" he said and started casting a spell.

If there's one thing that I had learnt from my studies of combating mages, while in the Academy, was that one needs to attack and attack hard, especially if they are preparing to cast a spell. If your attack is good enough you can break the mages concentration and ruin his/her spell. I lunged forward with my short sword and cut the mage across the chest. The wound was only superficial and his spell was cast. I heard strange gargling sounds behind me and suddenly the mage disappeared.

"Blast it all!" I muttered as two goblins started to attack me.

Goblins are easy to fight, but it just takes a luck hit from one to end your adventuring days for good. I quickly dispatched one by decapitating it and followed through by bludgeoning the other in the head with the hilt of my sword. I was not quick enough however because the last one managed to cut into my left leg. The wound was not deep, but blood still starting to ooze out nonetheless. I did not feel any pain, however, because of all of the adrenaline coursing through my veins from the fighting. I continued on my way to the room that contained the creatures that I had to protect.

I made my way into the next room and once more was confronted by the same mage.

"What? You survived? No matter, for you will fall here!" he said and once more started speaking the words of magic that made no sense to me.

Again two goblins appeared behind me and again the mage disappeared. These two goblins were even more inept than the first two that the mage had summoned because the first goblin, in his eagerness to kill me, tripped over his own feet and impaled himself on his sword. I quickly took care of the final one with a quick thrust. Running onwards I was then met by Pavel.

"Lothar! Thank the Gods that you are here! I thought that those goblins were going to be the death of me! This place is crawling with enemies, they killed my brother Bim! Please Lothar, you have to let me join up with you!" Pavel said and I felt sadness for the loss of his brother.

"Join up with me?" I asked only now taking note of what he had said.

"Two swords are better than one aren't they? Plus I would dearly like to avenge Bim's death. Fighting alongside you I just know that I can do this." Pavel said, tears shimmering in his eyes but they also had the look of grim determination in them.

"Ok Pavel, lets go then." I said gaining some respect for the noble deed that Pavel wanted to do.

Pavel and I hurried onwards towards where the creatures were being kept. Along the way we were ambushed by several dozen goblins that actually managed to hurt us a little. Then we came across the mysterious mage once more.

"Still alive? No matter, now you will die! I will crush you beneath my boot!" he yelled and started casting a spell.

I was on the other side of the room and knew I would be too late to stop him, but I had to try. As I charged forward more goblins appeared and even some skeletons. I ignored them all, my attention focused on the mage who was casting another spell. I was about to reach him when I was blasted back by two magic missiles. They burned into my flesh and I screamed out in pain. The skeletons and goblins then assaulted me. Had it not been for Pavel I am sure that I would have died. He attacked the goblins and crushed their heads in with his mace. I was seriously wounded and could feel my life force slipping away from me.

Quickly reaching into one of my pouches on my belt I produced a healing potion and drank the contents. It tasted vile but I felt that I was no longer on the point of death. I jumped to my feet again, avoided a slash at me from one of the skeletons and attacked the mage who had started chanting again. This time my attack and aim was true, because I cut him down diagonally across from his shoulder embedding my sword in him. His eyes widened and the words died on his lips. With the mage gone Pavel and I quickly finished off the walking dead, the skeletons.

Continuing to our destination we entered the stables where the creatures were being kept and saw two people battling the goblins. We joined in the fight and saw two creatures disappear before our very eyes; they must have been some of the creatures that we were supposed to protect. Finally the fighting died down.

"We came too late! The creatures are lost, the Academy students slain…. NO! This cannot be! How could this happen?" one of the men said, he was an elf by the looks of him.

"All is lost, Fenthick. The nymph has fled; the yuan-ti and the other creatures have escaped into the streets of the city. And where was Aribeth during all of this?" The other of the two, a harsh looking human, said to the elf that must be Fenthick.

"I have come from Lady Aribeth. She sent me to protect the creatures." I said finally deciding to speak up having decided that these two were not part of the invading enemies.

"You are the student she sent? Did Aribeth really think a… a whelp such as this could defend the creatures? She should have come herself! Is she really so blind, Fenthick?" the human, for whom I am developing a strong disliking to, said.

"Desther! I will have you speak no more ill of Lady Aribeth. She did what she thought was best." Fenthick said coming up in Aribeth's defense.

"Bah! I know of the feelings you and Lady Aribeth have for each other, but it does nothing to change the facts. She was wrong to bring the creatures here." The man called Desther replied.

"I will leave you and you lady love to clean up this mess, Fenthick. I must go and make arrangements to go and recover the cure Aribeth has so carelessly lost." Desther said before turning and leaving.

My dislike for this man was steadily increasing with each passing moment. I was glad to see his back as he left.

"I need to speak to you Lothar." Pavel said suddenly speaking up for the first time since we had arrived in the stables.

"Yes Pavel? What is it?" I inquired.

"I owe you my life, Lothar. Without you, I wouldn't have made it out of here. I- I could have died just like my brother. You've got what it takes to be a great hero Lothar, maybe even a legend. But this isn't the life for me, I know that now." Pavel said in a serious voice.

"You just have to stick with it, Pavel. I'm sure you'll do well." I said trying to bolster his spirits.

"No Lothar, all I could think about in there was how afraid I was of dying. I just wanted to curl up in a corner and just close my eyes to everything. Those aren't the thoughts of a hero. Thank you again, but I don't want to risk my neck for fame and fortune. I am no hero. I just want a nice, quiet life. I doubt our paths will cross again anytime soon. Goodbye Lothar, and good luck." Pavel said and without another word turned his back and left.

"Good bye Pavel." I quietly said actually being sad to see the retreating back of Pavel.

Oh sure, he could talk your ears off, but he had a good heart. I felt bad on his part, because now he had to go home and tell his family that his brother had been murdered just as they had been accepted into the Academy. I was about to also take me leave when Fenthick spoke up.

"You must forgive Desther. The strain of the Wailing Death hangs heavily on the Helmites. As their leader Desther has worked long and hard to help ease the suffering of Neverwinter and this recent setback has upset him greatly. How rude of me, forgive me, I am Fenthick Moss, priest of Tyr and companion of the Lady Aribeth. You must be Lothar, the student Aribeth told me about." He said.

"Yes, I am Lothar, a pleasure to meet you." I said and we shook hands.

"Desther and I arrived with reinforcements shortly after the attack began. We found Aribeth in the south assembly chamber, hard pressed by dozens of mysterious assailants. We managed to drive off the attackers and Aribeth told us she had sent one of the students ahead to defend the creatures needed for the cure. While Aribeth tended to the wounded, one of the mages who had arrived with the reinforcements teleported Desther and I to this room. Alas, we arrived to find the cages upturned and the creatures escaping." Fenthick said and I couldn't help but think that Pavel would enjoy speaking to him.

"So what happens now?" I asked him.

"A few straggling goblins is all that remains of our attackers, but I am afraid that we have lost the battle. The creatures are gone. We have no clue as to who planned the attack, and I doubt any prisoners we take now will really know who is truly behind the attack. But discovering their identity is secondary. Our primary concern is to try and recover the creatures so that we can find a cure for the Wailing Death." Fenthick said answering my question.

"Then I would like to offer my services in the aiding of this task Fenthick." I said with a curt bow.

"From all accounts you are a capable man Lothar. Aribeth told me the instructors at the Academy spoke very highly of you. I do not know what role you are to play in this Lothar. That is for my Lady Aribeth to decide. You must meet her in the Halls of Justice in the coming week. By then hopefully we will have gathered more information regarding these assailants and can tell you more. We all need to do our part in this Lothar." He continued.

"So, then I will meet you at the Halls of Justice in a week. If you'll excuse me, I need to have my wounds seen to." I said smiling a little and suddenly feeling all the pains of the battle assault me.

"Not a problem Lothar, you battles admirably. See you in a week. May Tyr's blessing be upon you." Fenthick said as I turned to leave.

So many things were running through my mind. Unknown enemies trying to stop a cure being found for the Wailing Death? It boggled the mind. And then it hit me as well as the actions of the last few hours. I felt dizzy and my stomach lurched. I ran to grab the nearest container and was able to lay my hands on a vase. I emptied the contents of my stomach into it and felt a little better. I felt ill; I couldn't believe that I had actually killed people. No training in the world could have prepared me for the feeling of emptiness and loathing I felt for myself at this moment. Hopefully next week would shed more light on the situation at hand.

l---l

A/N Well that's the end of this first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, any that read it that is. I'm going to carry on writing. This is a rather interesting challenge, one I have not attempted before so I'll just carry on even if nobody reads it.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	2. Chapter 2

I am back and a lot sooner than expected. Due to the fact that somebody actually read my last chapter has not only shocked me but also made me feel over the moon. Just like with my Surviving Without Sirius story I am going to address each reviewer at the beginning of each chapter. I value each and every review and would thus like to acknowledge all those that were kind enough to take the time to not only read my story but also to review it.

Hikari: Well, I must say a very big thank you for reading and reviewing my story. You really had me smiling. I honestly did not think anybody would review this story. I am happy that you enjoyed it and I will strive to do my best to keep this story of a high caliber. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights or its original plot. I own only my characters thoughts and descriptions.

I—I

In one brutal attack the promise of those at the Academy had been all but snuffed out. Hope disappeared with the Waterdhavian creatures, and the weight of the terrible sickness pressed down on the city once more. Even more chilling, the whispered rumors of enemies seeking to destroy Neverwinter from within had proved true though the identity of those responsible for the slaughter was still unknown. Still, a flicker of hope yet remained, for not all had died in the attack. From the bloodied carnage at the Academy a survivor had stepped forward, a champion to carry the torch in this darkest hour.

After the attack I was healed of my wounds and did my best to aid the surviving members of the Academy. The groans, moans and calls of pain ring out through the Academy and its hospital wing endlessly. I did my best to help ease the suffering and pain where I could, but being still new in my arts of healing meant that the assistance I could provide was minimal at best.

A week had passed since the brutal attack on the Academy. I can still scarce believe of the carnage that had been rout. Apparently the other graduate students that I had left with Aribeth when she had sent me to protect the Waterdhavian creatures had perished in the attacks that had followed. Only two students had made it out of the attack alive. I was one and Pavel was the other, but he had chosen to abandon his training and seek out a quieter life. I wonder how his parents took the news of the loss of Bim? I still spare a thought for them all when I can.

The nights have been long and painful. My physical wounds were cured, so the pain is not a physical one. My affliction is of the mind, a mental wound. The staring and dying eyes of the mages that I killed in the attack haunt my dreams. It is as if their stare penetrated me to my very soul. I hope and pray that they will no longer torment me. I feel burdened with this weight and can only imagine how much the Lady Aribeth must be struggling with the enormous amount of weight that has been placed on her shoulders.

Both good things and bad had come from the assault on the Academy. I had met Fenthick who seemed to be a very good person. I foresee great things for a person like him. He truly bears the burden of the people as a priest of Tyr. But then there is the human called Desther. I really dislike him. But not just because of his brash and poor attitude. There seems to be something amiss regarding him. I feel like I am in the presence of the devil himself when I am near him. I think I will keep an eye on him just to be sure. I'm probably being paranoid, but better safe than sorry I always say.

On my way to the assembling hall for the meeting I ran into Desthick and Fenthick. Upon catching sight of me Fenthick rushed over and warmly greeted me.

"Lothar, good to see you. You were quick to answer the summons. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Halls of Justice." Fenthick said as he shook my hand.

"This is a mistake Fenthick! We know nothing about this whelp! How do we know that we can trust him?" Desther cut in and yet again I found myself beginning to dislike him even more than I had before.

"Desther please! Lothar showed great promise throughout his training at the Academy and has done even more in the week since the attack. Rarely has a recruit shown such potential after so short a training period." Fenther said speaking up in my defense.

I really don't know what I did to deserve such praise. This past week had been a blur. I merely tried to help ease the suffering of the wounded trainers, assistants and guards of the Academy. It was nothing much for what else could I have done? I am a Paladin after all, and it is my duty to those in need to help them if I can.

"If we are to have any hope of finding a cure for the Wailing Death we need people like Lothar in the service of Neverwinter." Fenthick went on.

"I am honored to serve Neverwinter Fenthick." I said, not really knowing what else to say, for I did indeed feel it both an honor and privilege to serve the Jewel of the North in her time of need.

"And I still say that we should put our faith in my Helmite brethren rather than in this unproven boy." Desther said casting me a scathing glance.

I returned his glare with one of my own. I know it is not good for a Paladin to consort to allowing the pettiness of others to affect them, but Desther seemed to have the kind of personality that a rattlesnake could appreciate. He just seemed to get under my skin. I wondered who his commander was, because he was not acting like a priest of Helm should. Helmites are not haughty and as arrogant as Desther acts. Something didn't add up. Maybe I should report him to his commander, because he is ruining the glorious name of the priests of Helm.

"Aribeth holds Lothar in the highest regard, Desther. And Lord Nasher placed her in charge, not you." Fenthick said in a stern voice and looked Desther square in the eye.

It was the first time I had heard him speak so sternly to Desther. Even the arrogance of Desther was caught off guard by this sternness on the part of Fenthick because he did not have a retort or reprimand of any kind.

"Please Lothar, you must forgive Desther. The plague takes a heavy toll on us all, a toll made even greater in the past week by the attack on the Academy and the loss of the cure." Fenthick said, turning back to me.

"I understand Fenthick, these are troubled times that we live in." I replied, sorry that Fenthick did not rebuke Desther any more than he had done.

"You speak more truth than you know Lothar. Within the Academy walls the true horror of the Wailing Death has yet to be felt. The quarentine of Neverwinter has done little to halt the spread of the Wailing Death. Bonfires burn night and day as the city watch disposes of the dead. Even with this the corpses are piled higher than ever." Fenthick said bringing the reality of the situation home.

He was right. Sure the attack on the Academy had been hard, but we survived. The foes that we fought were physical enemies that died when a blade was thrust in them. The Wailing Death is an enemy that has yet to know defeat. So far even the best conjurers, wizards and priests have tried and failed to cure the Wailing Death. I only hope that the plague does not make its way into the Academy, for then I believe that the entire city will have to be burned to purge this world of this plague.

"It is all we can do to contain the chaos and maintain order within the various city districts. Rumors run rampant and the citizens are on the verge of panic." Fenthick went on.

"Rumors? What rumors can have the citizenry even more on edge?" I asked him.

"Because the plague cannot be cured by the priests or clerics of the city, some claim it is an unnatural thing sent by an unknown enemy bent on destroying Neverwinter." He explained.

"The attack on the Academy in the past week will only make things worse Fenthick, once people learn how Aribeth lost the cure through her lack of faith!" Desther interrupted by delivering a verbal blow to the Lady Aribeth behind her backl.

"Desther! I will not have you question the faith of my true love! Aribeth believed the Academy to be a safe haven. Anyway, it is not our place to even discuss such things. My Lady Aribeth is in charge, appointed by Lord Nasher himself to stop the Wailing Death. You must talk to her Lothar, as soon as possible. She is in the assembly hall behind me. Go with Tyr's blessing. Desther, we need to have a serious talk." Fenthick said.

"I will go to Aribeth at once!" I said, though secretly I wished I could stay.

I know Fenthick's anger would most likely have quickly have dissipated, but I would dearly have loved to see Desther reprimanded. As I believe I have mentioned, I really don't like that man!

Hastening to the assembly room I nearly ran right into Lady Aribeth herself.

"Excuse me my lady, believe it or not I did not see you." I foolishly muttered glad that I did not run her over.

"Greetings Lothar, do not worry. It is good to see you again." The good lady said.

"I came as quickly as I could Lady Aribeth." I said regaining my composure.

"The attack on the Academy doused the one spark of hope that this city had. I need you to recover that which we have lost Lothar." She said.

"It will be an honor to serve you Lady Aribeth." I said inwardly smiling, for it seemed that I had the honor of serving a lot of people these days.

"I knew I could count on you Lothar. Many rumors abound regarding the plague of the Wailing Death, but if you are to aid me then you need to know the truth about the plague. As you know our priests and clerics can do nothing to cure the plague and their powerful magic's can do nothing to even raise those that have fallen to the plague. But a short time ago we had word that Khelbeb 'Blackstaff' Arunsun, the famous archmage of Waterdeep, had discovered a potential cure. This cure could be concucted from the essence of four rare and magical creatures." Aribeth explained, eliminating the rumors in my mind and replacing them with facts of certainty.

"So the rumors go, and it was these creatures that I failed in protecting from escaping." I said bowing my head in shame.

"Do not blame yourself Lothar, there was nothing you could have done." Lady Aribeth said with a kind smile on her face.

"I thank you for your words of kindness my lady. But tell me, if I may be so forward, what kind of creatures were they?" I asked.

"They were a cockatrice, an intellect devourer, a yuan-ti and a dryad. I had them sent here, to the Academy. I once studied here myself and thought that the instructors and students were loyal to Lord Nasher." She said shaking her head.

"So you think that somebody within the Academy betrayed you?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe so, or maybe I place to much faith in the instructors, staff and students as Desther says I do. But you were there Lothar, you saw the slaughter. The attack caught us unprepared. You are only one of a handful of survivors that survived the carnage faced in the Academy. Although Fenthick and Desther arrived with reinforcements, they were still to late, for the Waterdhavian creatures managed to escape in the chaos of the battle." Aribeth said as memories of the destruction that took place at the Academy flooded my mind.

"How may I aid you, Lady Aribeth?" I inquired.

"Your task would be two-fold in this Lothar. First, find the Waterdhavian creatures and bring them back to me at any cost. We need to harvest components from these creatures if we are to concoct a cure for the Wailing Death. This is your most important duty. Second, we must discover who was behind the attack on the Academy. Any evidence you uncover in this matter should be brought to Fenthick. He is the one assigned the task of unmasking our hidden enemy." She said setting my task before me, and it truly was a daunting task at that.

"I will do as you command my lady."

"I ask for your discretion in this matter Lothar. News of the attack and strange creatures roaming the city will only add to the panic and chaos already in the streets. To aid you in this task I will give you this Stone of Recall. You will find it a valuable tool in your tool in your quest." Aribeth said and handed me a strange stone that shone, even in sunlight, with a strange light green hue.

"How does it work?" I asked staring at the stone that seemed to radiate with an untapped power.

"You can activate the stone at any time and it will instantly teleport you and anyone in your service back to the temple of Tyr, where I will be stationed as you go about your quest. After being teleported to the temple, should you and any companion of yours wish to go back, you need only step into the teleportation portal to take you back where you last activated the stone."

"That's handy." I remarked.

"There is little else I can say to you Lothar. Should you need provisions or stores you can get them from the Temple of Tyr. Here is some gold so that you can buy healing potions and other equipment that you may need. There are plenty of mercenaries that are for hire here in the city, I am sure that they will be of invaluable service to you. I advise that you begin your search for the Waterdhavian creatures in the Peninsula District. There have been several eye witness accounts of the sighting of strange beasts in the area. Farewell and good luck Lothar, I have complete faith in you. Tyr's blessing upon you!" Lady Aribeth said and turned to leave for the temple.

And so my task was set before me. The city was had four quadrants surrounding the city center. As per her advice, I decided to go and start my investigations in the Peninsula District. On my way out of the temple a shady looking halfling was called out to me.

"Hey! Do you have any need of a henchman?"

I shook my head and exited the temple. A wave of wind hit me while I stood on the stairs that led up to the temple. The air was not fresh and refreshing as it normally would have been, but warm and filled with the stench of fire and death. It was truly a disgusting smell and I nearly gagged on the scent. I shook my head trying to regain my focus on the task at hand when a young lady ran up to me crying for help.

"Oh please! Can you help me? You're with the city militia aren't you? The guards at the gates said I might get help over here, but I don't know if they were serious or not." She said so quickly it reminded me of speaking to a gnome (as all know, gnomes speak extremely quickly).

"Slow down, take a deep breath. I'll hear what you have to say. Tell me what is wrong." I said trying to calm her down.

"Thank you! Thank you for listening. You look so right I just had to ask you for help. You must be an officer right? I hope you can help. My name is Bethany and there are great problems in the Peninsula district. I live in there and it's just horrible! The killing….. everybody running for their lives… it's just so horrible!" Bethany said not even slowing down at all.

"Easy there, you are safe here. You can tell me when you are ready." I said smiling what I hope was a reassuring smile to her.

"Ok….. ok, as I said, I came from the Peninsula District because that is where my house is, or rather was. Now it's too dangerous to go there. The prisoners are killing everyone. It's awful." Bethany said finally slowing down.

"I may have heard of this, can you please give me some background on the Peninsula District please?" I ask her hoping she could provide some first hand information.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. The Peninsula district houses the Neverwinter Prison. The families of the guards and such live around it. It's been safe for years…. It changed a little while ago. The guards never came home from work one day…. And now the prisoners are everywhere! First the plague, and now the constant threat of finding a knife in your belly!" Bethany said on the verge of tears.

"I'll see what I can do my lady, you better stay here where it is safe. No criminal will attack you here."

"Thank you! I can't say how much this means to me! Do you need directions? I can tell you how to get there is you want." She said a soft smile touching her lips and a flicker of hope entering her eyes that were filled only with despair earlier on.

"Don't worry, I know how to get there, you just be sure to stay here and keep safe." I said and started to make my way to where I thought the Peninsula district was located.

As I walked through the core of the city I was shocked at what I saw. Bodies were heaped upon one another and many were alight as the smell of burning bodies now assailed my nostrils. I covered my nose and mouth with my hand as I hastened on to my destination. Soon I noticed that my trip to the Peninsula districts was taking longer than expected and that the piles of bodies were becoming more and more. But I finally arrived at a set of large gates that would surely lead me to the Peninsula districts. I wondered how I would go in and saw a guard standing nearby and so I approached him.

"Good to see you. You must be one of the fine new recruits with the guards. No one else comes near the Beggars Nest." He said and I mentally berated myself for not accepting Bethany's offer for directions.

I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because instead of being at the Peninsula districts I was at the entrance to the Beggars Nest. Stupid male pride always coming into play. I was sure that it was my human heritage that had made me become so overconfident that I declined the offer of directions. But no matter, I was now at the Beggars Nest and it seemed that this place was worse off than anybody truly realized. It was my duty to try and help out here.

"Ugh, give me a moment. The smell of the burning corpses is getting to me…. As if the plague isn't bad enough on its own. Now the Beggars Nest is even worse! Have you heard? It's a nightmare in there! Zombies are everywhere! We're keeping the city core secure, but damned if we can do much for the Nest." The guard said gagging as he spoke.

"Is this area quarantined? Do you let anybody in or out?" I asked him.

"As a guard you'd be allowed to pass. Other than that we've tried to keep it sealed. The plague is the worst in the Nest and now with these undead walking around…. The zombie threat is keeping people in their homes so there haven't been many confrontations between the guards and people trying to break quarantine. The Helmites were allowed in to establish a shrine. I hear they continue to grant blessings. I doubt they counted on the undead infestation though. They'll probably help you if they can." The guard said.

"Thanks for the information. I'll see if I can help clear a few things up in there. Could you open the gates for me please? Wish me luck." I said as I unsheathed my short sword and prepared to enter the Beggar's Nest.

"I will but I don't hold much hope for the district, good luck in there!" he said and opened the gates for me.

I wondered if the situation was really that bad in the Beggars Nest. For the undead to be roaming the streets seemed to be just too much to comprehend. This seemed to be the sort of thing that parents would normally tell their children to frighten them. Well, there was only one way to find out if the dead really were walking. I passed through the gates and entered into the Beggars Nest.

In front of me I saw devastation all around. A few guards were hiding behind overturned wagons that were bolstered by various bits of broken debris. The men all had haggard expressions on their faces and others were tending to their wounded. I walked past them and in between the barricades that they had erected. A few, I saw, started shaking their heads as I passed them. They clearly thought that I was walking to my doom. I doubt that I could count on them for any assistance outside of their barricade.

A few buildings in front of me were lying in ruins and flames still burned from recent destruction that had been wrought. There was an unearthly silence about the place and I felt chills run up and down my spine. My steps grew uncertain and my breathing sped up. I swallowed hard as I slowly stepped forward into the unknown. I stopped when I thought I heard something stirring ahead of me. Looking around, taking advantage of my elven sight, I saw two grotesque figures walking towards me. The vile creatures were the undead that the guard had earlier told me about! I was about to fight my first zombies! I took in a deep breath, planted my feet firmly on the ground and then charged forward to attack the nearest zombie.

The zombie was a truly sickening sight. Its right eye was missing and decaying flesh was literally falling from its bones. The left leg of the zombie was twisted at an odd angle and I saw that pieces of bone stuck out from it indicating a broken leg. The undead creature took a wild swing at me with its arms and narrowly missed me. Its fingered were coated in blood that I knew to be fresh because of the way it glistened and still dripped from the fingers. This beast had recently fed on a living person or animal. I was determined to make sure that this foul beast would never harm the living again.

I raised my short sword above my head and brought it down on the skull of the zombie. There was a sickening thud and cracking sound as the head of the zombie exploded and sent pieces of flesh and rotting brain flying all around. I did not have any time to savor my victory over the zombie when I saw that the other zombie along with others were closing in on me. It was then that I realized that they could smell my blood. I was not a threat to them, I was merely on the menu for their next meal.

The fighting was fierce. I used my shield to block the blows off while I hacked away at them with my short sword. Limbs were hacked off and zombie parts littered the ground as I fought for my life. Soon all the undead in my immediate vicinity were lying heaped around me. But more were stumbling along. I decided that discretion was the better part of valor for the moment and ducked into an alcove of a nearby building to regain my bearings. The constant groans that grew ever louder. I took a steadying breath and lunged out of my hiding place to rid the world of a few more zombies.

Three more zombies fell by my blade and were never going to rise again. I heard a terrified cry and noticed that the voice was not that of the undead, but of the living! I looked up and saw that a young lady was surrounded by three zombies that were trying to eat her as she screamed for her life! This was more than I could bare and with a yell of rage I charged forward and attacked the nearest zombie. Its torso fell in two and twitched a little before falling still. The nearest zombie tried to attack me with flailing arms. A quick swipe and the arms fell to the street. Without its arms I made quick work of it and finished off its companion. The lady was safe.

"Thank you so much! I thought they were going to kill me!" She said and immediately ran off before I could say a single word.

I watched her as she ran off and saw that she entered a nearby building. It seemed to me that this place might be a haven of refuge in this damned area. I was tired and decided to go and try my luck at finding safety in the building as well. I ran on and saw a large sign hanging above the door. It read 'The Shining Serpent'. Normally I would've associated a snake with danger, but at this point in time it looked like the most beautiful sign on the face of this earth. I opened the door and entered the building. Inside warm dull light flickered from various braziers placed throughout the room. The chatter of people brought a tired smile to my face. I was safe, for now at least. There was an important looking halfling nearby. I decided to go and speak to him before I rested up.

I—I

A/N Well, that's it for another chapter. It took me longer than expected, but I'm trying to be accurate and having so many tests don't make it any easier. I managed to update and will try to do so again as soon as possible. Exams are approaching so I should have more time once they are done. I hope this chapter was good enough and that any who read enjoyed it.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I am back and writing another chapter when I should be studying for my exams. At least I have my priorities straight!  At any rate sorry for the long delay in updating over my previous chapter. On to the kind people that reviewed.

Hikari: Thanks again for reviewing! I am so happy to see that you're enjoying this story and still reading it! It's cool that you've played the game as well. Yeah, the Beggar's Nest, I decided to be ambitious and start there first. That way I also felt that this would give the story a nice touch. Thanks again for the review! As for the Henchman, you'll just have to read to find out what happens! ;-)

Well, that is it as regards reviews. Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights or its original plot. I own only my characters thoughts and descriptions.

I—I

I approached the halfling and felt at ease as he greeted me with a smile. He looked tired and bothered but attempted his best to be polite.

"Well then, what would a person of your manners be doing here? I've only a minute so your introduction must be quick. There are so many things that need my attention and that need to be done." He said and I could see the weariness in his eyes.

"My name is Lothar Lorathion and I am currently helping the good Lady Aribeth." I answered introducing myself and extending my hand.

You-you're helping Lady Aribeth? So that means you're one of the new guard! Why didn't you say so sooner! Your job will be to find the source of the zombie infestation here in the Beggars Nest. We've been up to our necks in undead! Even deeper for shorter folk like me. The Beggars Nest is just a mess, one big mess it is!" The halfling said and grasped my hand with both of his, shaking it vigorously.

So I had just been assigned to do this task without even saying a word. Oh well, it's a good thing that I had decided to help out anyway. Although I am a paladin, being given orders in which I have no say is not something that I particularly enjoy. Plus I did not even know this halflings name. Before continuing the conversation I decided to find out this very fact.

"Me? Oh, didn't tell you my name did I? Sorry. Name's Harben Ashensmith. I just have a bit of unofficial rank because people around here respect me. I did some things in the old days and made a few friends. Someone had to step up and help. I may not have a uniform but I get things done. Now, what's on your mind? Any questions about your task?" Harbem (finally I had a name for the halfling) asked a lot more at ease since he had found out that I was here to help.

"Is there an identifiable enemy behind this?" I asked deciding to get right to the heart of the matter.

"I wish I knew. Like I said, that will be your job. You find out who's behind this and take 'em out. There are rumors sure, but nothing makes much sense right now and I don't have time to talk to everyone." Harbem answered and my question by actually not giving any helpful information.

"What rumors have you heard?" I asked hoping that he might shed some light on the rumors that he mentioned earlier.

"Like I said, I had time to talk to anyone about it, but a couple of boys said they heard things. Krestal and Jemanie are their names. Don't know much about them. Krestal lives just north of the Helmite Shrine. Jemanie lives over in the central west section. I think Drake will probably tell you about them as well. He's trying to organize rescues. That's all I know." He said in a tone that told me that the conversation was over.

"If I find anything out I'll let you know." I told him and decided to seek out this Drake fellow.

"Wait a moment Lothar, one more word if I may. Here's the thing, I know that you're only supposed to keep the peace, but we're up against a wall here. You find out what's happening and I'll make it worth your while over and above whatever Aribeth wants from you. So, off you go then and mind that you don't forget to talk to Drake if you haven't already. He's an undead hunter from way back. Best of luck Lothar." Harbem said and turned his attention to another person that started to speak the moment our conversation had ended.

This was an interesting bit of information then. This Drake person was an undead hunter and should be able to provide me with more details regarding what I should be looking for and what I should do. After speaking to Drake I made a mental note to go and look for those two young men mentioned earlier by Harbem. I looked around to see where I should start looking for Drake when I happened to see grizzly looking old fellow dressed in full plate in a room, with an open door, behind Harbem. This surely had to be Drake. Walking forward I decided to try my luck and see if this person was Drake.

The nearer I got the more I was sure that this was the man I was looking for. His face had numerous scars that he had obtained from battling the evil undead no doubt. There were a few dents in the armor indicating the many battles he had fought in and a large mace at his side. This made sense because a bludgeoning weapon would be a better weapon to use when fighting the undead rather than a sword. Cutting through flesh and sinew works well on living beings, but the undead will only be stopped once they are completely incapacitated. A mace is ideal for doing just this.

"Greetings, Harbem told me to expect additional troops arriving. Let me tell you that you are much needed here." Drake said extending his hand before I could extend my own and smiled a warm but weary smile.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I've not done anything yet." I replied feeling that the praise he was bestowing on me was not earned or needed.

"You'll have opportunity enough my friend. Let me tell you, I've never seen an infestation like this. Undead fester over time, but here, they rise before a corpse even cools."

"I've seen how dangerous the undead can be." I remarked thinking of my journey over here.

"What we need right now is some order in the streets. People need help, first and foremost. We need you! Once people are safe we can find the source of these undead and get down their throats. I'm sure Harbem agrees and will reward people accordingly for helping." Drake said and immediately I felt that I liked this person.

Here was a man of action, one that wanted to help and protect people. That was his priority. Drake said that Harbem agreed about protecting the people, but Harbem only wanted me to get rid of the undead infestation. Well, maybe I am being overly harsh, after all, by getting rid of the undead I guess I will invariably be protecting the citizenry.

"Tell me of the people that need immediate help, maybe I can help them." I offered.

"The lad Krestal and the lad Jemanie were spotted barricaded in their homes. More houses may be overrun. Krestal and Jemanie may also know of some of the strange happenings in this area, but we have not been able to interview them as yet." Drake continued.

"Tell me about Krestal." I asked deciding that I should know a little more about these lads.

"His home is in the central east of the district, north of the Helmite shrine, though I don't know if Harbem told you this yet. At any rate, Krestal is usually with a gang but they seem to have disappeared." Drake explained.

"What can you tell me about Jemanie?" I asked regarding the other young lad.

"Jemanie's home is in the west central section of the district. He has a brother, but I have no news of him. I'm sorry, I don't have any more information on him." Drake said and apologized.

"Don't worry. I'll look into it and tell you of anything that I find out.  
" I answered and got ready to take my leave.

"Thank you. If you do learn anything please do keep us informed. We need to know what we're doing with and if it is in any way connected to the plague. Best of luck!" Drake said as I left the room.

So now I had a starting point. I needed to start my search of the Beggars Nest to find out where Krestal and where Jemanie might be. Hopefully they were still alive and could shed some light on what is taking place here. I made my way to the front way to exit and stopped. I had to go back outside into the zombie infested area. Maybe I should get some help? The elven part of me said that this was logical and should be followed up on while my human part told me that I should attempt this on my own. Well, who knows? Maybe I can manage on my own. Plus I don't have much gold on me. Well, only time will tell. Time to go outside. And with a deep breath I opened the door and cringed a little at the smell of death that assaulted me.

Almost immediately I heard the eerie groan of the walking dead nearby. Deciding that I should remove myself from the immediate vicinity I made my way away from the undead and headed towards the center of the Beggars Nest. This proved to be a mistake because as I rounded a corner I ran into another, even larger, group of zombies. All stared at me with their lifeless eyes and started towards me. Zombies to the front and zombies behind me. Their numbers where just too much for one person to handle and so I took refuge in a nearby corner building. As I forced the door open I noticed that I was heading into an abandoned Wagon Wheel Repair Shop. Inside I slammed the door shut and leaned against it taking in deep breaths. It was then that I heard somebody clear their throat and I immediately withdrew my weapon, holding it in front of me. Near me I saw a large brutish looking individual.

"Who's there? Are you friend or foe?" I asked not really knowing what else to ask, but I did notice that this person was not undead.

"You dead? Hector punch you if you are! No…. you're alive." The man obviously called Hector remarked in a voice indicating a lack of intelligence.

"Who are you?" I asked, holding my tongue and accusing him of being an imbecile.

"Me? Me Hector. Me work for Aldo and work hard. Gotta find wagon parts, but only find broken stuff. You see any not broken anywhere?" Hector asked.

"Sorry, I don't have any wagon parts. And I doubt there will be any in this district." I answered.

"Aldo will be mad. He doesn't want to leave his stuff behind. He sure likes his stuff. Hey! Maybe you could, uh, come with me to tell him there's no parts? He gets real mad sometimes." The brutish Hector asked.

"Sure I'll take you, where is he?" I inquired, deciding to aid the poor simpleton.

With the amount of zombies wondering around it wouldn't take long for them to kill poor Hector. He wasn't even armed! No, it was my duty to help him in his time of need.

"Good good! Aldo is guarding his wagon in middle of Beggars Nest. Uh, just don't let him bug you. He gets awful mad." Hector said.

"Right, then let's be on our way." I said again wondering on whether or not I should look into getting help for this area or not.

Before leaving the Wagon Wheel Repair Shop I noticed that there were several bodies scattered around. It was just a matter of time till they stood up and joined the countless numbers of the undead. Poor souls.

Opening the door I stepped outside as quietly as I could. The loud thudding of Hectors footsteps could be heard behind me. Well, so much for the element of surprise. I'd better just get him to his master as soon as possible.

I carefully retraced my steps through the many roads and alleyways of the Beggars Nest and soon found myself in the center of the Beggars Nest having not encountered a single zombie or undead creature. I was not complaining, but wondered as to what had happened to the many zombies that had been pursuing me when I ran into the Wagon Wheel Repair Shop. I saw a large (and over laden) wagon sitting right in the middle of the square tilting to one side due to a broken wheel.

"Stay back you evil fiends! You'll wish you were dead when I get through with you! Er, that is to say DEADER you dead, er, undead, whatever!" a halfling by the broken down wagon was screaming and waving his crossbow dangerously around.

"Calm down dear, we can always get new things." A female halfling next to him was saying in an attempt to calm him down.

"That be master. Aldo be very angry." Hector said with a note of fear in his voice.

I wondered at this, how a large brute the size and strength of Hector could be scared of a halfling that barely reached his waistline. But time did not allow me to ponder further on this matter, a job had to be done and so I approached this Aldo fellow.

"Yooouuu just watch yourself! If you're dead, so help me I'll make you deader!" Aldo said pointing his crossbow at me.

"Easy now, I'm not your enemy." I said putting my hands up in the air to indicate that I meant no harm.

"Hmph! The dead ones don't talk back, so I guess you're okay. Can't blame a guy for being careful though. Hey! What are you doing with Hector? Tall-folk idiot was supposed to get us some wagon parts!" Aldo yelled as he eyed Hector trying to hide his bulk behind me.

"I tried boss! There ain't no parts nowhere though! I swears it!" Hector said still trying to keep behind me and his boss.

"All right, all right, relax you lummox. Let's just figure out what we do now. Time to abandon ship I'll wager. No parts means no wagon. Ah well. Thanks for brining Hector here friend. I think we'll find our own way out now. No sense staying, sure is a fine wagon. I'll miss you girl." Aldo said with a tone of defeat in his voice.

He then went to the broken down wagon, gave it a pat on its side and then made his way out of the Beggars Nest along with what I'll assume to be his wife and Hector in tow. I stood still and watched them go off into the distance. Now there goes a strange group if ever I have seen one. But they seem happy together, or of sorts. Oh well, I had more pressing matters at hand because I could hear the sounds of the zombies closing in on me once more. Getting on the move once more I decided to make my way back to the temple and get some help. Discretion is definitely the better part of valor and a dead hero can help nobody.

I found my way out of the Beggars Nest and only had to dispatch one zombie. At least that is one less individual that will have to suffer in the pains of undeath. I made my way to the Halls of Justice and found just who I wanted to see immediately to my left in the entranceway. The halfling looked at me with a knowing smile, as if he was sure that I would be back and ask him for help. Oh well, such was life. He approached me before I could approach him though. He extended a gloved hand as he spoke.

"Why hullo there! You have the smell of a prospective employer about you m'lord. Not that its easy to smell anything with the burning corpses in this city, mind you. Never seen this many flies outside of a Calimshite alehouse." He said in a friendly manner, maybe a little to friendly for my liking.

"Who are you?" I asked him accepting his offered hand and shaking it.

"Me? Why, I'm none other than the renowned rogue, Tomi Undergallows! 'Grin' to my friends, 'Tomi Grin' to the lasses and 'that damned halfling' to anyone in a position of respectable authority." Tomi said smiling all the way.

I frowned at his mentioning that he was renowned, for I had never even heard of him. My dubiousness obviously was too apparent on my face for the rogue not to notice.

"I can forgive you for not having heard of me, however. I hail most recently from Calimport…. And that's a long way for even my reputation to travel. I give it another week, personally." He added with a bit of pride in his voice.

"So if you're a rogue, one of such repute, what are you doing in a church?" I asked eyeing him with my right eyebrow raised in slight suspicion as to his intent in the church.

"I could ask you the same question, now, couldn't I? Well, if you hafta know the truth, I was being chased by a pack of hooligans the day before yesterday when I darted in here. It seemed like as good a place as any… 'sepcially seeing as the priests don't throw halflings out on their ears as a policy, like in Calimport. So I've been hanging back for something to do." Tomi explained, settling some of my earlier suspicions as to why he was in the church.

"Calimport eh? That's quite a long way to travel." I asked, wondering why he had decided to leave Calimport and come to this doomed city.

"You know how it goes, I'm sure. Rob some over-fat human caliph with piggy lips, kiss his daughter as a lark before you escape with the loot, and suddenly you're the most wanted man in Calimshan. How was I supposed to know that he was so sensitive about his daughter? I still say it was worth it. That took flair, and I have flair! Too bad Neverwinter didn't treat me any better, at first?" Tomi continued.

"Wait a minute, so this person hunted you for kissing his daughter? Surely there must have been more to his hatred than that?"

"Well, I use the word 'kissing' loosely, m'lord. Trouble was that the lass was set to marry the Pasha's son… so long as she was a virgin. Ah well." He said with a sigh.

"So you violated his daughter, well, that makes more sense. What happened then?" I inquired.

"Neverwinter seemed a fine enough city for an enterprising young halfling like myself… on the surface anyway. You'd be surprised with what people get away with here. They can take a perfectly innocent man, accuse him of simple pickpocketing, and throw him in prison without so much as even a trial. Or not a very fair one anyway. That judge was very mean. Fortunately, my stay in Neverwinter's fine prison system was a short one. I didn't arrange for my escape oddly enough, but I was glad for it nonetheless." Tomi said and I saw that he was definitely a person that enjoyed talking, even more so than Pavel from earlier.

"So, just how exactly did you escape from prison?" I asked Tomi, almost already regretting having asked the question.

"The exact going's on within the prison I'm not entirely aware of, m'lord. To tell the truth, I had only been in the prison for a few days and was just starting to think about how depressing life was when it all began. The warden of the place began babbling some nonsense and started releasing prisoners. Even the truly despicable types: murderers, politicians and even lawyers, you name it! I left the area quickly of course and wound up here at the temple… which is a nice safe place to be. Last I heard them prisoners were all tearing up the Peninsula District, making a royal mess. Mmm, not the lawyers though, they were just overcharging." Tomi explained and I could not help smile at the mention of lawyers and politicians being as evil as murderers, although mind you, he did have a point when I thought about it.

"Why would the warden release the prisoners?" I asked frowning at this, because from what I had heard during my stay in Neverwinter the warden was a just and reputable man.

"I really can't say. Some of the other fellows were talking like there was some powerful prisoner who was controlling the warden and making him do these things… sounds too strange too me. More likely he was brain sick with the plague. The entire Peninsula District is in an uproar, however. I don't think the local constabulary has it under control either. Come to think of it, I saw more than a few people getting attacked in the street in broad daylight. If you head to that part of town then you might want to take someone one with you eh?" Tomi said and now I felt that we both had gotten to the point that I had been striving for.

"Actually, I am looking for some hired help to assist me on my current mission. Although I am currently busy in the Beggars Nest trying to rid that sector of the undead that walk the streets. Still willing to assist me?" I asked getting to the crux of the matter.

"Undead, ugh! Oh well, so long as the gold is good. What was that you said about a mission? My little pinky toes are quivering with excitement! Or is that my danger sense? Hmm, that would go a long way to explaining recklessness. Oh well. What kind of mission are you on?" The eager halfling enthusiastically asked.

I wondered just how I should answer this question. Should I be truthful and tell him of my mission? Or should I rather not tell him at all? I decided that I should tell him. After all, it is best to prepare hired help as best as they can be prepared.

"I work for Lady Aribeth. I have been instructed to find several missing creatures that might be used to find a plague cure." I said.

"So, not only a mission but a legitimate heroic deed performed for the benefit of a cute elf? I hear ya, m'lord. I'd be glad to help out, for the right price of course." Tomi said and gave me a roguish wink.

I had not really thought much about Aribeths beauty, but then again, she is betrothed to Fenthick. She was beautiful, but belonged to another and so I put her and her beauty out of my mind.

"So let's negotiate a bit shall we? I can't place my superior skills of theft, lockpicking and swordplay at you disposal for any task you choose, providing you can provide me with a nice payment now. I rather doubt that you'll find anyone of my skill available my lord. You seem like a fine sort of man, however, so let me say, ummm, 150 gold pieces?" Tomi said starting the bartering for the purchasing of his services.

Now 150 gold pieces is a lot of money. Why a peasant earns about that in two or three weeks for hard and backbreaking work. I decided to counter-offer and start with a lower sum. I knew the little rogue was taking a chance, maybe he would realize that I know this and accept my offer.

"That seems a little expensive. I'll give you 100 gold pieces."

"Hmm, you're a shrewd one you are m'lord. How about we split the difference? 125 maybe?" Tomi offered.

"125? Deal, let's get going Tomi." I said with a smile.

"Good, good! I smell adventure at hand! Or, I need to wash my socks, one of the two… I'll tag along with you m'lord, as best as I know how… unless you tell me otherwise. If you want me to do something different or use one of my many skills, just give me a shout, aye?" Tomi said as I handed him his payment.

Right, now that I had a henchman to help me in my quest, I felt more confident in the success of my tasks. Although Tomi was a rogue, he did give off a feeling of trust, although if I had any daughters I would make sure to keep them far away from him. Now, on to the Beggars Nest and to find out who is behind the rising of the dead!

I—I

A/N Well, that brings an end to yet another chapter. Again I apologize for the lateness of the updating, but hopefully I can speed this up in the future. Right now I need to study for my exams tomorrow and the day after. Thanks to any who read and especially those who review this story!

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm back with another chapter, or rather an attempt at another chapter. My exams are over and my car wrecked, the joys of my life. Oh well, I'll start this chapter off by as usual thanking the kind people that took the time to read and review this story.

Hikari: Thanks for the review and continual support of this story! Don't worry about spoilers, I've actually finished the game. I'm playing it again and describing how I play the second time around. Hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter! Thanks again!

TheBertMan: Thank you for your kind words and the review, I hope that this chapter does not disappoint. Self-image plays a large role in my opinions. Sorry if I offended you. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights or its original plot. I own only my characters thoughts and descriptions.

Well, that's it for the disclaimer and the kind people that reviewed this story. Now, lets see if I can actually write another chapter that makes sense!

I—I

I exited the Hall of Justice and, with Tomi in tow, made my way through the labyrinth that was the City of Neverwinter toward the ill-fated Beggars Nest. I felt more at ease with Tomi joining me to fight against the evil undead, yet I knew that the halfling would have sticky fingers, as most halflings that are rogues, tend to have. Allowing a soft sigh to escape from my lips I soon found myself, along with Tomi, standing before the entrance to the Beggars Nest. The guard stationed in front of the entrance saluted me and gave a curt nod. We stepped through the entrance and made our way past the blockade stationed by the guards within the Beggars Nest.

"Whoo-ee! Man! That is some stench! I thought the smell back there was bad m'lord, but the smell in here is way worse! And this time I know that there is no way it can be my socks!" Tomi spoke up holding his nose in disgust.

"Best get used to it, for we're staying here until we can alleviate these poor people of the pestilence that caused the dead to rise and walk amongst the living." I replied with a small grin touching my features at Tomi's reaction to the state of the Beggars Nest.

"Right, I hear you. Where to now then m'lord? You do have a plan of action I take it?" Tomi asked still waving the air in front of his nose.

"Well, there are some youths here that may have information regarding what has caused the dead to rise here. I suggest we head north of our current location and start looking for their whereabouts.

So onwards we went and no sooner had we stepped out of the safety provided by the local guards than we heard the tell tale groans of the undead. A quick look around showed me that six zombies were meandering towards us. These zombies were in a particularly deplorable state, with the decaying flesh mostly having fallen off of the bones and the bones themselves broken in several places. These zombies looked like they were on their last legs, no pun intended. I was about to charge forward when I heard somebody shout alongside of me and a blur rush ahead.

"Here comes halfling death!" I heard Tomi shout as he launched himself at the nearest zombie and broke it into a pile of motionless bones.

Regaining my composure I rushed on and joined him. I drew my long sword high above my head as I crashed into the nearest zombie with my tower shield. I twisted my body and allowed my sword to come crashing down on the already falling zombie. It would never rise again to harm the innocent. Between Tomi and I we made short work of the remaining four weak looking zombies.

"Well, that was disgusting." Tomi said as he wiped the pieces of rotting flesh off of his short sword on his tunic.

I gave him a look of disgust as he did this noting the newly acquired markings on Tomi's tunic. Tomi saw the look I gave him and merely shrugged as if soiling his clothing was an everyday occurrence. A moment's further thought made me decide not to think further on this subject. Indicating with a nod of my head we both proceeded in our northerly direction. As we started moving on our way we heard ghastly scream on our left coming from a barricaded home. Without a moments hesitation I charged at the barricaded door and rammed into it with my shoulder. The old pieces of wood that had been used to form the barricade splintered in all directions. Moans from inside of the building told me that we were definitely in the right place.

The sight that greeted me was truly a gruesome one. Three zombies were kneeling over a body and eating it. They tore at the flesh of the body and blood was splattered everywhere. It was as I feared. We were too late to help this poor person. Sensing that their meal was being disturbed the zombies rose as one and peered at Tomi and I with their vacant gazes. We were next on the menu as far as they were concerned. With fresh blood dripping from their hands and mouths they started towards us. Tomi charged ahead and with incredible agility, ducking underneath a clumsy swipe from one of the zombies and stabbing it in the back of its neck. The other two zombies, while tougher from their meal than the other zombies outside, were cut down between Tomi and I.

I approached the fallen person and saw a parchment grasped in the fallen mans hand. Taking it I read what was written on it and saw that it was a recipe for leaven bread, which was a delicacy in Neverwinter.

"Looks like we found the local baker Tomi." I said removing my helmet and closing my eyes for a moments respectful silence for the fallen.

I opened my eyee, put my helmet on once more and looked at Tomi who was staring at me with a bored expression on his face.

"Doesn't this bother you at all Tomi?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'd be lying if I said it didn't m'lord, but then, what good will it do either of us if I did not concentrate on the job at hand? There is nothing we can do for the dead, except make sure that they do not rise as one of the undead m'lord." Tomi said and I saw the sensibility in his reasoning.

We removed the body of the late baker out of his residence and placed it in the street. Then, taking one of our torches from our bags, we lit the torch and proceeded to burn the body. This way the baker would not rise in some hideous undead form.

Turning away I placed my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from gagging. The acute smell of freshly burnt flesh assailed my nostrils and the elven senses that were part of me cried to get away from the foul smell. Tomi and I ran from the scene and continued our search. But as we ran I heard the telltale moans of the walking dead. I did not stop but merely ran through the meandering zombies cutting through them and sending them to their ultimate deaths.

After some time of running around and killing zombies we finally happened upon another barricaded home. Cautiously we approached and Tomi made quick work of the simple lock on the door. Walking inside, our weapons drawn, we discovered a young man. Mayhaps this was who we were looking for?

"I hope you're here as a friend. You look like decent folk, and I'd hate for you to have sunk to looting." The young man said upon seeing us.

"I've been fighting the undead roaming this area, do you need any help?" I asked him, offering assistance before moving on to pleasantries.

"I could use some. I'm probably going to be dead in an hour. Before continue, my name is Jemanie. I, the thing is, I might know something about these undead…" Jemanie said with a sigh and a look of hopelessness in his eyes.

"I have been sent to find you Jemanie. I am Lothar Lorathion. Now tell me, why do you think that?" I asked now knowing that I had found one of the two people that I had to find and who might shed some light on our present situation.

"My brother has been acting, how can I put this? Funny? He goes to a strange house just north of here. But the strangest thing is that the undead leave it alone! He's not himself…. I, I think they took his mind. There's a group on there… a cult… and my brother mentioned some kind of… some kind of creature. I don't know anything more about it other than what I have told you. It's all happening so fast… right about when the zombies started showing up now that I think about it." Jemanie finished.

"Tell me some more about your brother, like what his name is and what he does." I inquired.

"I suppose I can tell you. His name is Torin and he studied at a mage tower outside of Waterdeep for a while but never stuck to it. He's been a little lost. I think that he wanted something with quicker rewards. He didn't have much patience for books." Jemanie finished.

"What can you tell me about this strange house that you said your brother visits and the undead keep away from." I asked, trying to get as much information as I could.

"It's the strangest thing, the undead walk around the house but don't attack the people going in. My brother said that the creature keeps them safe. I honestly don't know what he's talking about anymore, and now he's been gone for days." He said.

"Any idea who lives in this house, maybe you can tell me more about this creature?" I asked nearing the end of my questions.

"I have no idea. Sorry, like I said, the undead leave the occupants alone and that they don't want any visitors either. My brother uses some kind of a key to get into the building, but it's not a normal one. Some kind of magic thing." Jemanie finished.

"Could I have it?" I asked hoping that Jemanie had this magical key in his possession.

"I suppose so. I hope this means that you will try to find him. I'm really worried about Torin." Jemanie said and handed me a ward stone.

"I'll check it out. Thank you for your assistance. What are you going to do?" I asked putting the warding stone into my inventory.

"I… I don't know. I want to help find him, but I don't know if I will make it." Jemanie said his eyes looking at the ground and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Don't worry Jemanie, I'll go and look for him. You stay here. The undead in this area have been dispatched, you'll be safe here." I said laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I, I suppose, though I really wish I could help. I feel so helpless here. He needs my help, I know it. Please, save him if you can." Jemanie asked me and I could see tears glistening in his eyes.

I squeezed his shoulder in acknowledgement and left having nothing further to say. Tomi and I then left the building.

"That was a right nice thing to do m'lord. Are we going to head to that building in the north like he said?" Tomi asked me as he walked in hurried steps to match my own long strides.

"We will investigate soon Tomi." I replied, my mind trying to absorb all that was taking place.

"Y-you mean we're not going to look for him? But…" Tomi started in shock before I cut him off.

"Oh, I do intend to look for his brother and investigate his house, but we have one more lead to follow up before we go rushing into things Tomi. Part of me wishes nothing more than to rush in, but another part issues caution. We should have all the information we can get before rushing in." I said and this answer seemed to satisfy Tomi.

"Very clever m'lord. Very clever indeed. It must be tough." He remarked.

"Tough? What must be tough?" I asked wondering what Tomi was on about.

"Oh, nothing m'lord. I'll tell you later when we can talk a little more at leisure." Tomi said with a grin on his face.

It was just as well that we ended our conversation there because we came upon more zombies roaming the street. We fought our way through countless zombies and soon found ourselves in a small cul-de-sac. Looking around I saw that two huge iron gates were barricaded. Stepping on a large overturned wagon I saw that beyond the gates lay a large graveyard. This would prove to be a good place to investigate the rising dead seeing as this was their home. But there was no way to remove all of the debris here on my own. I would have to find another way in.

We took to the streets once more and I found that our way was once more blocked by the walking dead. As we fought our way through the masses of the dead I found that a piece of me was dying with them. I could not explain what this was, but I knew for certain that something within me was changing. But the pressing matter of dealing with the undead that desired to rip and tear my flesh from my bones forced me to focus on my task at hand. Tomi and I fought our way to a barricaded home and closed the door behind us to pause for some rest. This would not be granted us as moans behind us told me that zombies had managed find their way inside of this dwelling.

Turning, I charges ahead. I slammed into the nearest zombie, beheading it with the bottom of my shield and followed this with a quick swing to decapitate its fellow. Tomi arrived a moment later and was smiling at me.

"Very impressive m'lord. It's not everyday somebody gets to the bad guys before I managed to slam a knife or two into it." Tomi said, I grinned a little and noticed that there were stairs leading up to a second story.

"Let's see what is behind that door up there, if there are any more undead, then we will make sure that they never plague the living again." I said and proceeded up the stairs.

I frowned as I noticed that the door was unlocked and not even barricaded from the inside. Inside I noticed a dwarf on his knees about to be attacked by a large zombie that was slavering above him. Tomi and I charged to make the save and this time Tomi was the quicker as he dispatched the zombie.

"Thank the gods it's friendly face! I sure didn't want to end up like those boys! My name's Krestal and I thank you for your timely intervention!" The dwarf said as he stood up and smiled at Tomi and I.

"Like who?" Tomi asked before I could asked the very same question.

"The Sword Coast Boys. These undead are… they WERE the gang I was in. I thought they would look out for me, you know? I wasn't having anything more to do with them, not after what happened to Drawl's rivals. Now they're all dead and Drawl's some kind of monster!" Krestal said in excited tones.

"Who is Drawl? A zombie?" I asked glad that we had now found the second of our leads and he was alive.

"No way! Drawl and his lieutenants are worse. I saw 'em for a second… they ain't lumbering or slow… They look really evil now. He was the leader of our gang, but I don't know who he's dealing with now. I bet he gave over everyone to so he could be powerful." Krestal explained.

"Who did Drawl make a deal with? Who did this?"

"I don't know. At first I thought that the Heavies had something to do with it. They're a gang of half-orcs, but now they are all undead too. They're all wondering around the warehouse. It's like Drawl put them on display, like with all his rivals…. making a point."

"Who are you to the Sword Coast Boys?" I asked, wanting to know what Krestal's true affiliation with the gang was.

"Me? I was just one of the Boys. I'm lucky that I'm not important enough to come after. Plague or no, I'd be over the wall if I was. After what Drawl did to the others… and how they tracked Walters down after he left. I hope he's alright… I know Drawls rivals ended bad."

"So where are they?"

"The Sword Coast Boys? Drawl had them take over a warehouse as a new base. Don't know why he thought that specific building was so important. That was just a little while ago. It's in the north central area of the district." Krestal explained.

"What exactly happened to Drawls rivals?" Tomi asked swallowing hard as if in anticipation of the answer.

"Well my little friend, some of the guys wanted to try and get the gang out of town while the plague was going on. You know, save their skins. Drawl was leader and said everyone should stay. He said he had a deal that would make the gang very powerful. He wouldn't let anyone leave. Then he changed into, into, well, into something… now everyone is dead… zombies… but different. And Drawl, he's still leading them. Don't know how… he's got a powerful friend somewhere." Krestal went on and I saw Tomi fail to suppress a shudder.

"We're going to get a move on, see what aid we can provide to others. What will you do now?" I asked as I prepared to take my leave.

"I ain't going anywhere! I'm staying right here! I'm not going to end up like them, not even Drawl if I can help it!" Krestal said and I saw that he had the typical dwarven stubbornness about him in his decision.

We bade our farewell and exited the building.

"On to the warehouse?" Tomi offered as we walked along.

"Correct." I replied while keeping a wary eye out for any other zombies that might try and attack us.

No zombies were in the area and it seemed as if our earlier efforts had been successful. We entered the warehouse and were immediately confronted by zombies in every room that we searched. We found nothing of interest except a set of stairs leading downwards. Going down them we discovered yet more zombies, although these ones seemed in a deplorable state and they fell to pieces of bones and rotting flesh with barely a solid hit.

"You look like hell man! Dead does not suit you." A voice that I did not recognize said far ahead of us.

We both headed towards the direction of the voice as we cautiously moved forward. As we moved forwards we were confronted by still more zombies in a poor state. With the rotting corpses of the zombies lying all around us we found ourselves standing in front of a large door. The voice sounded louder now. Opening the door revealed a large zombie-like creature. This must have been what Krestal had been speaking about. This person looked like a zombie, having rotting flesh falling off of its body, but instead of the dead and vacant eyes that zombies have, there was a hidden intelligence behind this creature's eyes. Suddenly the skin of the creature changed and I immediately knew that the creature had drank a potion of barkskin. Charging ahead I heard the intricate words of magic being spoken by this creature.

A pink light shot out of its fingers and enveloped me. I felt my muscles slow and movement decrease. I had been slowed, but Tomi had taken up the attack.

"I love this part!" He yelled and proceeded to attack the creature.

The battle was long and hard but swayed in our favor when the slow spell wore off of me and the barkskin potion wore off of him. Soon the creature lay in a crumpled heap at our feet. Drinking some potions of healing, we headed on, through the next door that lay before us.

"Who are you to come here? Do your worst! You will soon see the futility of your attacks!" the voice we had heard from earlier yell at us.

This person had the appearance of a lich, as it wore a crown and looked mostly like a skeleton than a zombie. It looked like the creature was wielding a dire mace in its hands. This must surely have been Drawl. The battle raged on and soon Drawl had the upper hand as he knocked Tomi down and sent his mace down on Tomi with a sickening crunch. I thought it was a killing blow and was about to morn his loss when I saw his body disappear. I knew that I was no match for Drawl on my own and activated my Stone of Recall. I felt a tugging and then found myself in the Halls of Justice staring at an astonished Tomi.

"It was so strange m'lord… there was this bright tunnel, and my mother was there… and then it was like 'yoink! Not yet stupid!' and I was back here. Weird, huh? So, do you need my help again?" Tomi asked clearly shocked at his recent experience.

"Yes, join with me and let us see if we can defeat Drawl this time." I replied with a smile and we headed out of the Halls of Justice back to the warehouse where Drawl was in the Beggars Nest.

I—I

We had arrived had the place of where we had left Drawl and he was waiting for us with an evil grin on his skull-like face.

"You cannot stop me! Gulnan has made me immortal! Fight! Yes fight! Then you will see!" Drawl said as he jeered at us.

We fought long and hard. Many a time his mace crashed into my shield and even smashed into my armor. I felt my energy begin to wane and wondered how long I could keep up keeping his attention focused on me while Tomi attacked him from behind. Just when I thought I could not go on the red eyes of Drawl flared open and he started screaming.

"No! NO! Not the link! Her power must reach me! I am strong with her help! I AM!" he yelled and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

I looked up and saw Tomi, covered in blood standing behind where Drawl had been standing moments before.

"Quite a battle eh m'lord? You ok?" he asked sitting down next to me as I fell down to my knees.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just rather tired, that's all." I said panting from the exertion from the battle.

We rested for a while there and drank some health potions. Then, feeling better we decided to search the place and see who Drawl had been talking to earlier before we had come upon him. But first, I looked upon Drawls fallen form and saw the weapon he had been using against us. I smiled because I had been correct, it had been a dire mace, and but its strange glow I would say that it had some magical properties about it.

There appeared to be a small cell of sorts in the room where we originally found Drawl. Inside there was an elf.

"He's gone… I know it… Drawl is finally gone! Good riddance. He brought all my fine friends down with him… The Sword Coast Boys… all gone… all dead. Thanks for getting rid of Drawl. He's kept me here for days, just to show me up, I guess. My name is Walters." Walters said extending his hand.

"I am Lothar, I was glad to be of assistance. What was this Drawl creature?" I asked him shaking his hand and taking in his appearance.

"He used to be a friend of mine, back when I used to run with the Sword Coast Boys. Never forgave me for 'joining the enemy' as a guard. I guess he wanted to make an example of me after he… changed. I got off lucky, I guess… not like some others…" Walters said with sadness etched in his voice.

"I have questions about Drawl." I said.

"I'll answer what I can, but we should keep it short. Killing Drawl didn't get rid of them." Walters replied.

"Should killing Drawl have stopped them?" Tomi asked stepping out from behind me.

"I doubt it. Drawl couldn't have been behind it all. He was an idiot, a tough one, but still an idiot. He was pure patsy. Stopping the zombies probably means finding this 'Gulnan' creature Drawl was bragging about. I don't know anything about it though." Walters replied.

"One last question, who were the 'others' you mentioned earlier?" I asked.

"Ever since I left to join the city guards, Drawl really tightened his grip on the Sword Coast Boys. He didn't want anybody else leaving… or not alive at least. A few weeks ago a few of the guys tried to convince Drawl to take the gang out of the city to escape the plague. They were killed and those loyal to Drawl were turned into creatures similar to him. All the old gang… gone. I'm just glad that Drawl got what he deserved in the end. Good riddance!" Walters said.

"Well, we had best get going. What will you do now?" I asked him sensing that he had told us pretty much all that he could tell us.

"I'd like to get out of here of course. I don't think that I could make a run for it until the zombies are cleared out though." Walters replied with the sound of hope in his voice that I would do something.

"Don't worry Walters. Wait here and I will come let you know when I've cleared the way." I said with a nod of my head.

"I suppose that is the best thing to do. Drawls benefactor is still out there though, I just wish I weren't so weak or else I would help you. Best wishes my friend." Walters said as we bade each other goodbye.

"Looks like we've stumbled across something really weird m'lord." Tomi said as we walked off.

"You can say that again. I sense a far more evil presence at work here than this Gulnan though." I said as we headed towards some more stairs that would take us further down into the warehouse.

I—I

A/N Well, that's it for another chapter. Hope any that took the time to read it enjoyed what was written. Updating will be more difficult as I am leaving on vacation and won't be near the internet for some time. I'll try and write while I'm away though. Best wishes to you all!

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


End file.
